


из золота и камня

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: "Не этого ли ты хотел?" — спрашивает себя Кёширо.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro & Kozuki Hiyori
Kudos: 5
Collections: 9 - fandom One Piece 2020: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	из золота и камня

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [scp-2005 «Предсказания прошлого»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2005).  
> Трактуется название.

Вишнёвый лепесток падает в полную чашу саке, саке не проливается.  
Вздрагивает прозрачная гладь, мягкая волна едва касается края, крошечный розовый лепесток как кораблик скользит неспешно вслед за ней.  
Саке не проливается.  
— Эй, Кёширо, вечно спишь, — настойчиво шипит над ухом змея. — Я тебя спрашиваю, как её зовут?  
Мелодия, слетающая со струн сямисэна, лёгкая и стремительная, как сталь меча — метко разит своей остротой, вот уже целый сад полон её жертв. Кёширо косится за плечо, на шипящую змею, зачарованную музыкой, его потная ладонь на плече горячая и подрагивает от предвкушения, и Кёширо тянет улыбку шире, прежде чем ответить:  
— Её имя — Комурасаки, мой господин.  
— Ко-му-ра-са-ки, — дробит Орочи имя на языке, щурится хищно, облизывается, что полоз на выпавшего из гнезда птенца. — Я хочу видеть её лицо, Кёширо. Представь мне свою девку.  
Последняя нота замирает в густом ночном воздухе, зачарованное царство медленно выдыхает и рукоплещет своей новой госпоже. Даже старая мерзкая змея отныне будет послушно танцевать под её руками, умирать от жажды, вожделения её красоты.  
"Не этого ли ты хотел?" — спрашивает себя Кёширо и подзывает одну из её камуро, чтобы та передала своей госпоже: её общества хочет сёгун.  
Лепесток плавает в забытой чаше.  
"Не этого", — отвечает он себе позже.  
Остаток ночи пьёт и смотрит, как короткие потные руки смыкаются вокруг хрупких плеч, мнут толстыми, похожими на обрубки пальцами гладкий шёлк кимоно, Комурасаки смеётся, смущённо взмахивает тяжёлыми пушистыми ресницами, белыми тонкими пальчиками мастерски выпутываясь из слишком навязчивых объятий, и тут же порхает ими по вороту Орочи, неуловимо касается его, дразнит, кружит и снова делает шаг назад, играет, как играет на сямисэне, перебирая струны. Орочи пьяно, околдованно следит за ней, едва не роняя слюну на землю, даже не подозревая, кто перед ним, не ведая, сколько боли и решимости скрывается под искусной игрой.  
Кёширо пьёт каждый раз, чувствуя отвращение, скользким комком душащее лёгкие и желудок.  
Разве он этого хотел — подложить свою принцессу под тварь, разорившую их дом?  
Посадить её в золотую клетку на потеху мужчин, одеть в самые дорогие шелка, как куклу, для алчных взглядов?  
Нет.  
Будь у Кёширо власть смахнуть рукой прочь всю грязь вокруг, он бы вознёс её туда, где ей, принцессе, положено быть, сел бы у её ног и загрыз бы каждого, кто посмеет бросить похотливый взгляд в её сторону, стал бы ей лучшим сторожевым псом. Да только Кёширо всего и может — завернуть в шелка и сделать принцессой шлюх.  
Как хорошо, думает он порой, что весь свой гнев он оставил там, в разрушенной богами забытой хижине, выкричал его весь, выплакал, позволил ему выжечь дочерна сердце, выплавить лицо в маску, оставить себя пустым и холодным, непригодным для чувств. Иначе бы он, пожалуй, и с ума сойти мог.  
Сочный персиковый круг луны всё выше взбирается на небо, а Кёширо сидит и смотрит на своё отражение в каждой новой чашке саке, и с каждой новой оно больше и больше похоже на маску онрё.  
Саке не проливается, даже когда он дремлет с открытыми глазами.  
— Как собака на сене. Спит сидя, а всё равно стережёт, — слышит он шёпот за спиной.  
— Босс к Комурасаки особо слабость питает.  
— Его можно понять. Я бы к ней тоже… питал слабость. И не только.  
— Заткнулся бы ты, пока всё цело.  
Кёширо опрокидывает чашу наземь, саке тут же впитывается в траву и розовый пух лепестков. Клонится в сторону, но за секунду до падения вздрагивает, возвращая себе нормальное положение. Хихикает пьяно, качает головой, глядя на пустую чашу. Ловит взгляд Комурасаки и едва заметно кивает ей.  
Он и правда засиделся, стоит заняться делом, пока ночь темнее.

Когда он возвращается с тяжёлым мешком награбленного за плечами, она ждёт его.  
Сидит перед распахнутыми сёдзи, и стоит ему шагнуть в комнату, озаряет глухую ночь своей улыбкой:  
— Вот ты и вернулся, господин Полуночник.  
Кёширо сбрасывает с плеч дорогую ношу, волочёт её к сундуку.  
— Почему вы до сих пор не спите, юная госпожа? — спрашивает он, открывая сундук и развязывая узел. — Давно ли вы вернулись?  
— Пару часов назад. Как только ты ушёл, я постаралась как можно скорее вернуться домой, — отвечает она, дует губы по-детски, как всегда делала, когда Кёширо заставлял её лишний час проводить с учителями. — Я так устала, а ты гонишь меня спать.  
Крышка сундука немного скрипит. Госпожа Хиёри первой запускает руки в гору побрякушек, перебирает их, что-то тут же не глядя кидая в сундук, что-то задерживая в пальцах, вертит; и серебро, и золото выглядит грязным на фоне идеальной чистоты её рук. Оно и есть грязное — как и всё, что Кёширо тут делает, но коли ты упал в грязь, то будь добр, носи её на себе с честью.  
Это всё, что он может сделать — затаившись посреди болота, ждать момента, чтобы перегрызть змее шею.  
— Разве не сном лечат усталость? — спрашивает он, загребая полные ладони золотой грязи и всё ссыпая в сундук, не глядя, без разбора.  
Только в руках Хиёри остаётся кандзаши из золота и камня, и ту Кёширо хочется отобрать.  
— Мне не спалось, — говорит она и протягивает руку, чтобы воткнуть её в его волосы.  
Хихикает тихо, звякнув свисающими с края пластинками, и тут же тянется вытащить её, мимолётно задевая кончиками пальцев висок, говорит:  
— Прости, Денджиро.  
Он застывает на мгновение, изнутри и снаружи, каждый раз, когда она зовёт его так. Если бы можно было умереть дважды, если бы можно было ожить после этого, так бы он себя и чувствовал. Только ей под силу заставить его сердце вновь сжаться невыносимо, сладко и больно.  
— Испачкаетесь, юная госпожа, — говорит он, отводя её руку.  
И чем он лучше, спрашивается, Орочи, чем лучше кобелей, увивающихся за ней, старых дураков, думающих дряхлым срамом, а не головой, спускающих на неё всё до последней монеты? Чем он лучше, охранник, влюбившийся в охраняемое, в дочь убитого господина, наставника и друга? Такая же грязь.  
Как хорошо, что к ней никакая грязь не липнет.  
— Я посплю у тебя сегодня? — спрашивает она и, зная, какой ответ получит, поднимается и идёт к футону.  
Сегодня был самый сложный её день. Первый из всех, что последуют дальше, рядом с ненавистной змеёй, убийцей её отца, предателем своего народа, день за днём, год за годом они будут рядом, чтобы через восемь лет нанести Орочи один сокрушительный удар, отомстить за господина и отца, претворить в жизнь пророчество её матери.  
Иногда ему кажется, что ожидание бесконечно и бессмысленно — жалкая позорная мыслишка, вполне достойная такого глупого пса. Но каждый раз, глядя на госпожу Хиёри, он думает: даже если никто не придёт в условленный срок, ради неё стоит сделать любое пророчество прошлого настоящим, если оно обещает, что ей не придётся жить так, как сейчас.  
Сегодня самый первый день из сотен последующих.  
Но пока это самый первый день, и они, на самом деле, устали оба.  
Он вытягивается на футоне, и Хиёри проскальзывает под бок, укладывая голову ему на грудь.


End file.
